


The Problems of Running a Pirate Reform School

by Rivulet027



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divatox calls Karone to complain about the Gokaigers her sister enrolled in her school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problems of Running a Pirate Reform School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with any of these characters or their respective fandoms. This was done solely for fun.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to Tptigger for the awesome beta.

The Problems of Running a Pirate Reform School:

Divatox collapses into the chair across from the view screen and rubs at her temples as she waits for Karone to answer her call. She shifts in the chair, resting her head against one armrest and then dangles her legs over the other. When Karone’s face appears Divatox doesn’t wait to exchange pleasantries, but instead begs, “Tell me that former rangers don’t need to be reformed. Lie to me if you have to.”

“Evil former rangers?” Karone attempts to clarify.

“Why?” Divatox moans, “Why did I think opening a reform school for space pirates was a good idea?”

“So that they can learn to be good instead of having it suddenly waved upon them?” Karone tries.

Divatox groans, then sighs and looks Karone over. She sits up slowly as she takes Karone in. Karone is sitting there as if nothing is amiss when she has five small pony tails sticking up the hair near her forehead. She has a braid framing the right side of her face and a bun on the left. Divatox isn’t sure she wants to know why Karone’s hair is frizzing in the back, but she can’t help her curiosity and asks, “What happened to your hair?”

“Leo’s kids know how to ask sweetly and get what they want,” Karone shrugs, “You should see what they did to my brother.”

“You are a former princess of…” Divatox starts and then shakes her head, “Outwitted by children, have we really allowed ourselves to come to this?”

Karone raises an eyebrow, “I had fun. Are you regretting staying good?”

“Good, evil,” Divatox shrugs, “It’s all just semantics, right?”

“One gets you friends, one gets you minions,” Karone chides.

“Oh relax! I’d take a meaningful relationship with my sister over defeating the Power Rangers any day,” Divatox chides back, “Good or evil I’m still a diva! This requires complaining, particularly about what my sister is putting me through.”

“This involves former rangers?” Karone asks.

“In a manner of speaking.”

“And how are we speaking? I can think of several former evil rangers that do well with support, but I’m not sure any of them would consider themselves space pirates,” Karone pushes her to elaborate.

Divatox sighs, “Well you see my sister brought me these Gokaigers. They’re Space Pirates, but they’re also from another reality. They’re a version of Power Rangers in their reality, except that’s not what they call themselves. She wants me to reform them.”

Karone frowns for a moment before she asks slowly, “Did your sister think this all the way through before taking them from their reality and enrolling them in your school?”

“I believe she thought the ends would justify the means,” Divatox tells her, then sighs at the worry on Karone’s face, “She’s all goodness and light and so many questions. She mentored a team of Power Rangers.”

“One of the few teams to be defeated,” Karone points out.

“That speaks to the awesomeness of me, not my sister’s faults,” Divatox reminds before she stands, “Now about these…does your brother drive you insane as well?”

“We have our moments, but I’ve come to observe that this is perhaps a normal thing between siblings.”

“Huh.”

Karone shrugs, “So Gokaigers, have they finished their mission?”

“Oh they’ve won, saved the Earth in their reality and all that, but Dimitria was worried they’d go back to piracy so she brought them to me,” Divatox elaborates.

“Did she ask them first?” Karone winces.

Divatox frowns and collapses back into her chair, “She claims she did. I believe she confused them with questions until it sounded like they agreed.”

“She’s a mentor, how can she justify kidnapping rangers against their will?”

“To be fair their leader Marvelous might have just heard the words ‘free food’ and agreed for all of them,” Divatox attempts to temper, “I should probably be grateful for Don, he reorganized the entire kitchen and menu. He even managed to do so in a way that our head chief feels he was included in the process, loves him and the new menu.”

“Then why did you call me to complain?”

“You haven’t met Gai,” Divatox explains.

“Gai?” 

“Yes,” Divatox complains with a moan of frustration, “He’s going to drive me insane!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Karone asks.

“I’ve never met anyone with more energy in my entire life! He knows all about his Earth’s version of Power Rangers and wants me to answer questions about this reality’s Earth Rangers.”

“Put him in touch with Tommy?” Karone suggests.

“No,” Divatox shakes her head in horror, “I’d never be rid of either of them. Let’s just not.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Karone asks.

“Have tea with Ahim and just be happy she’s ready to go back to being a princess?”

“A princess pirate,” Karone muses, “that has a nice ring to it.”

“Don’t you get any ideas! Reform! I have a school to run and besides your brother would kill me,” Divatox complains.

“But Andros is so adorable when he pouts,” Karone pouts, the smiles mischievously, “Come on, it’d be fun.”

“Insufferable, the whole lot of you,” Divatox groans as she rubs at her temples, “We should put him and Joe together and see which of them can out brood the other.”

“Joe? Is he one of your Gokaigers?”

Divatox nods before she lists, “Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim and Gai.”

Karone rests her chin on her hands, “Marvelous eats. Joe broods. Gai is fanatic. Don cooks and Ahim is a princess. So what about Luka?”

“She’s yellow,” Divatox offers before she sighs and drapes herself over her chair again, “Besides Marvelous, she’s going to be the most difficult to reform. She loves being a pirate, but seems to feel justified in this because she plans to use some of her loot to open and fund an orphanage for those children who’ve been displaced by their enemy.”

“Could put her in touch with Rocky,” Karone suggests.

“Rocky?” Divatox questions.

“He’s a social worker and a former ranger. He might have some practical advice.”

“I don’t know what a social worker is,” Divatox admits, “but if he’d have practical advice and she might listen, I’ll take all the help I can get. How do you know so much about former rangers?”

“It’s good to know your resources,” Karone shrugs, before she admits, “Also some of the rangers have been evil or enemies of the rangers before they became good. We get together sometimes.”

Divatox sits up slowly as she considers the concept, “A type of ‘stay good’ support group?”

“Something like that,” Karone nods.

“Would you accept a former enemy who wasn’t a ranger?”

“I can ask,” Karone smiles, “I’m sure they’ll agree and if not I’ll make them see reason.”

Divatox smirks, “I have no doubt you will.”

“Feeling better?” Karone asks.

“I’m getting there, thank you.”

“Need to vent some more?”

Divatox is considering her answer when the door to the communications room flies open and Gai comes bounding into the room to hide behind her chair. He gives her an overly innocent smile. Divatox rolls her eyes. Then Gai turns and sees Karone on the view screen. Divatox grins.

“Gai let me introduce you to Karone,” Divatox explains as she ignores Karone’s warning look, “She’s the former enemy of the Astro rangers, then she became good and was given the Pink Galaxy Ranger powers when the former Pink Galaxy Ranger sacrificed herself.”

Gai’s mouth drops open and he points at Karone in wordless excitement. Karone glares. Divatox settles back to watch the show.


End file.
